Summer's Fall
by adrian.chan.737
Summary: Summer Rose's final mission. My take on the prologue to the series, ending in the Red and Yellow trailers. A tribute to the late Monty Oum. Please do give feedback. Any and all comments are welcome :)


**Summer's Fall**

Her silver eyes gleamed in the darkness, orbs of melancholy that cast tentative glances at her children. Before her two angels lay peacefully in bed, one with eyes as honest as hers, and the other with violet eyes that seemed to pierce the darkness. "You don't have to do this. Think of the hardship you would put your children through." The voice that reverberated from beside her belonged to a chiseled man with a scythe strapped to his back. His posture exuded confidence, protectiveness and yet betrayed an instinct that would not hesitate to cut down anyone in his path in order to ensure the safety of the people he loved.

"Qrow, you and I both know what has to be done. At this rate, tensions between us and them will spiral out of control and the peace that humanity has enjoyed for so long will cease to exist." She spared a second tender gaze at her children sleeping on the bed. One was wreathed in crimson pajamas, highlighting her reddish-black hair and her silver eyes. The other donned yellow pajamas, emphasizing her orange hair and her violet eyes, which completed her fiery visage. "I'm going to miss them," she said as she stood up and begun pacing the room restlessly.

"And they will miss you. Would you really deprive them of the opportunity to grow up with a motherly figure? Can you imagine how remorseful it would make them? How hollow it might make them become? And on top of it all they will never know the magnitude of their mother's sacrifice!"His voice began to trail off into the night. "Are you sure…this will not break them? Besides, your decision may also affect the peace of Remnant as we know it. How will the masses react when they find out that one of the best huntresses in the realm just handed herself over to some…terrorist group that demanded for it without putting up a fight? You risk demoralizing the citizens of Remnant and sowing chaos, which criminals will not hesitate to reap!"

The voice which came out of her was filled with a steely resolve; "If I do not do this, then we risk more than petty crimes rising, or people being disheartened. It could be war as we know it. Do you really believe anyone else can curb the rise of the White Fang ever since their new leader took his place at the top of the hierarchy? Companies which employ Faunus labor are being targeted and attacked! Stores which used to not serve the Faunus are being broken into and ransacked! If someone does not begin a movement to stop this, the situation could spiral out of control with such magnitude that we may find ourselves on the verge of fighting a war with the Faunus!" Her voice was trembling with anger and helplessness.

On the bed, one of her daughters stirred. "Mommy? Is… something wrong?"

All the fury seeped out of the woman as her maternal instincts began to take over. Leaning over her child, she stroked her daughter's silken hair. "Hush now Ruby. It's nothing. Mommy was just thinking out loud. Go back to sleep dear." Unable to resist the lull of her mother's soothing voice, the innocent child curled up and was fast asleep within seconds.

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I am fully aware of what there is to lose, but as much as I do not want to deprive my family of a mother and wife figure, I would like for our family to blossom in a time of peace, not amidst growing turmoil. Besides, the White Fang only wish to meet with me. At worst, they'll kidnap me and use me as a bargaining chip, in which case I do not plan on making it easy for them. I doubt very much though that they would kill me; I'd be very much more useful to them alive than dead."

The unnerving silence that followed was broken only by a soothing voice that called her name. Both of their heads turned to see a man walking towards them. He strode with an anxious gait, emanating the feeling of dreading losing a loved one. Qrow was the first to acknowledge his presence, speaking in a mock teasing tone: "Ah, the gallant hero has come to save his beloved. What a touching reunion!"

His attempts at humor were rewarded with a friendly punch on the shoulder by his brother. "Glad to see that there's someone around here who still has the emotional fortitude to attempt to lighten the mood."

His features broke into a wide grin momentarily before quickly becoming serious again. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear brother, I desire a moment with my beloved wife." He bowed regally as he said so, ushering Qrow out in the same mock manner in which he had been welcomed.

He was glad to comply, waving as he left while saying: "Enjoy your lovey-dovey time together!" The man shook his head in amusement, marveling how some things would never change despite the trials that time could pose.

And yet… "Welcome back dear. How was the mission?" The melodic voice of his wife resounded through the room, music to his ears.

"I come back from a hard day's work and the first thing you ask me is about the mission? I find that simply unacceptable!" He replied jokingly.

His wife was pouting now. "Well, if you weren't spending so much time away from home perhaps I'd be more concerned about my husband rather than the reason he's not constantly with me." She teased in return. His only response was to pull her into a tight embrace, savoring the warmth of her skin. In his arms, he found it hard to believe that the delicate figure he was wrapped around was crowned the one of the top 3 huntresses in Remnant. In that moment, time seemed to stand still, encasing them in a cocoon of blissful peace, punctuated only by the soft, soothing snores of their children. He could feel his shoulder becoming moist and he hated being unable to do anything about it.

"I wish this moment would last forever." The trembling voice came from his shoulder, its owner shivering now in a final ditch effort to maintain her self-control. His voice took on a firmer tone but retained its tenderness: "Don't talk like you're not coming back. I'll see you again even if I have to go all the way out there and drag you back." She smiled somberly. "You were always just a muscular airhead. Sometimes I wonder how I actually managed to convince you into allowing me to do this," she joked weakly.

He stroked her head tenderly. "Technically, I didn't." She sighed. "I know, even now I wonder if it is within my limited ability to do something about the crisis at hand. Doubt keeps racing through my mind, marring my confidence. What if-"

She lost the ability to speak as she felt a pair of coarse lips press gently against hers. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You've always completed the missions you were given, no matter how daunting they seemed, and managed to do it with style too," he finished, shooting a playful smirk at her. "Just make sure you return in one piece. I can't bear the thought of losing another-"

He widened his eyes in surprise while registering the fact that his wife's warm lips were clinging to his. "Two can play at that game," she shot back, winking at him. "I'd love to continue this all night but don't you think you should show Qrow out? He's been sitting on the couch outside for some time no doubt wondering what indecent activities we're up to," she said coyly. He shook his head as he began to make his way to the guestroom, wearing a defeated smile.

"That took you long enough." A gruff voice resounded from the couch. "I was almost prepared to spend the night here."

"You know you're always welcome in my humble abode, though it may not be much to the scion of the Rose clan," he countered. "No, no I wouldn't dream of intruding upon the great Taiyang and his family matters. That would just be pure insolence!" Qrow returned with an exaggerated look of fear plastered on his face.

"In all seriousness though, you've always been the most tenacious of us four. Every time you get knocked off your feet, you bounce back twice as hard, a trait that can evidently be seen in little Yangie as well." Qrow allowed himself a small smile as he continued: "What I'm trying to say is, as confident as we are in Summer…" his voice trailed off into the night.

"I will be waiting to welcome my wife when she gets home from her mission, the way I always do.," was his reply. "I've never doubted your instincts. Goodnight…Brother." With a curt bow, he made his way out of this house. With a sigh, the father of two returned to the bedroom to find his wife waiting for him.

She patted the bed suggestively. "You know, it may not be the end of the world, but it'll be some time before I get back. Might as well spend it to the fullest," she said as she shot him a mischievous wink. Heaving a sigh of resignation, Taiyang collapsed in her arms, reveling in her warmth.

Dawn came too soon for Taiyang, bringing with it a sense of paranoia and dread. Despite his confident words to Qrow and Summer the night before, the magnitude of the situation was beginning to play havoc with his mind. A thousand scenarios, each one as morbid and grisly as the next flashed in his imagination – and were instantly cut off when he saw the breathtaking sight that stood before him. Clad in a red huntress suit with a white cape draped around her lithe figure, she emanated a fiery radiance that was somehow oddly soothing. "What's the matter? Angel got your tongue?" she asked as she saw her husband gaping at her.

"It's not every day you get to meet one after all. Can you blame me?" He answered coolly. "You always knew how to tell a woman what she wants to hear. I got hoodwinked into marrying you didn't I?" she asked as she shot him a smile.

"Look after the kids till I get back, and DO NOT let Ruby near the cookie jar!" She leaned into his face. Their lips met, a warm sensation that she knew she would miss. "I'll see you soon," she said. His gentle embrace took her by surprise. Two words were all he could manage. "Be safe." She looked up at his face and smiled. "I will."

The airship smelled of death. The crude looking machine was merely a metal container flanked by two crude rotors acting as propellers, no doubt sent by the White Fang in an attempt to intimidate her to swing things in their favor before the negotiations even began, not that she was bothered in the slightest. "Potentially the most crucial discussion between humans and the Faunus and they only send six people to pick me up? I'm slightly disappointed," she teased.

The voice that countered made no effort to hide his derision. "Will humans never be satisfied with what they have?" She couldn't suppress a small smile. "Do all Faunus lack a sense of humor? Or is it just limited to the White Fang?" The grunt gritted his teeth but did not reply, not trusting his self-control enough to maintain the somewhat placid atmosphere in the plane.

She took the opportune silence to study her escorts. The humanoid-beast hybrids wore black skintight suits which included holes for their horns or ears, depending on the type of beast they were. On top of that they donned white vests adorned with orange buttons. A white mask with two slits parallel to one another serving as eyeholes completed the uniform look of the militia. They were armed with handguns, holstered to either side of their waist, but none of them seemed to be able to wield them properly.

Her observations were interrupted by a deep rumbling, signifying the departure of the ship. As the gargantuan beast slowly took to the skies, Summer gazed out the window, taking in the sights below. It was not the first time that she had been treated to this scenery, but being able to see the city that she had been tasked to protect ever since she took up the mantle of becoming a huntress never failed to steel her will each time she was treated to it.

The journey itself was uneventful but the destination caught her off guard. She was expecting to meet the leader of the White Fang in a pristine environment, pompous even. It surprised her that the vast snowfield that stretched as far as her eyes could see was chosen as the designated meeting area. The location was far from unpleasant. It was pristine, soothing even. The trees that dotted the snow added further to the ambience of the environment.

"Nice place you got here," she quipped. One of the grunts shot her a proud smile. "Glad you like it. We were hoping to at least please you after the subpar quality of the ride," he joked. "So some of you do have a sense of humor after all!" she laughed. This further served to add to the displeasure of the grunt who chided her earlier. "The Boss should be here shortly, we should hurry."

"Some of you," she emphasized as she rolled her eyes. The frigid wind rushed up to greet them as they stepped out of the plane, making Summer grateful for the cape that offered her protection from the elements.

"It's just up ah- AARGH!" Her battle instincts immediately kicked into overdrive. Unsheathing her weapon in a fluid motion, she whirled around to face the assailant. Standing before her was a Beowolf, a creature that resembled the werewolves of myth. Covered in dark fur and sporting deadly claws, they were known to hunt in packs to ensure the downfall of their prey. The lupine figure seemed to be sizing her up as it alternated its gaze between her and her weapon. It was an intricately forged longsword with a thin, double edged blade which met a golden crossguard and ended in a leather-woven crimson hilt that showed no signs of wear despite seeing frequent use. Forged herself in the heart of Beacon training academy, she had been wielding Áine ever since she had begun training as a huntress, and could wield it more agilely than her build and its length would suggest.

The Beowolf could wait no longer. With savage intent, it pounced at her, seeking to down her as it had done with its previous victim. However, claws only met air and a deft slash to its head sent it toppling to the ground. As the creatures faded to dust, gunshots echoed all around her; the pack was on the hunt. The sounds of tortured screams and desperate cries filled the forest as the remainder of the escort party was methodically annihilated.

Satisfied that the cannon fodder had been dealt with, the herd converged on their main target: the Huntress. Seeing that she was surrounded, Summer flashed a confident smile. "You know boys, the last time I was this popular was at prom. It's actually quite flattering." They lunged at her simultaneously.

With a graceful twirl, she lightly touched the foes nearest to her with her blade as Áine glowed with an ivory sheen. Those afflicted by its touch had their movements slowed to a sluggish crawl. In a sweeping motion, she cut them down, putting the foul creatures out of their misery. As the seasoned huntress fought she seemed to take on a graceful, almost dignified air as if she was dancing to a sonata, weaving in and out of her foes whilst vanquishing them.

Yet, even as she slowed the movements of one and thrust her blade into the chest of another, the respite she sought seemed nowhere in sight. For every adversary she cut down, a new one stepped over its corpse to take its place. The pangs of fatigue began to eat at her, as each use of her Semblance to slow her foes added to her ever growing wariness.

As the hours passed, the pile of corpses that lay at her feet completely covered the snow. However, they still advanced relentlessly, stepping over the bodies of their fallen comrades to begin their assault anew.

As she felt the first slash finally make contact with her exposed back, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before the darkness took her…

Epilogue: Ruby

The light of the full moon illuminated the tomb, giving it a surreal appearance. Clad in a black huntress suit and red cape, the young girl bowed her head in reverence, paying respects to the spirit of her fallen parent. Satisfied, she turned away from the grave and began to make her way back to civilisation. As she slowly paced through the trees lining the Snowy Forest, she heard them; the guttural howls of the cursed creatures that had stolen away someone irreplaceable to her. Making her way forward, she arrived at a clearing to find out that she had been surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. Without hesitation, three of her attackers charged her only to see her disappear in a flurry of rose petals. They barely had time to register their surprise as she materialized high up in the air above them. In a fluid motion that would have made her mother proud, she unholstered her weapon from behind her waist and took careful aim. Cresent Rose's song echoed throughout the night.

Epilogue: Yang

As she sped down the streets on her trusty motorcycle, she reflected on her terrible misfortune. In the span of a few short years, she had lost not one, but two mothers. One had simply vanished without a trace and the other was killed by the Grimm. Or so everyone thought. She knew that her mother had been murdered in cold blood by the White Fang, a name that had been engraved in her memory since the last night spent with her mother. They had lured her to a Grimm infested forest under the false pretence of peace negotiation for that very purpose. After months of information gathering, she finally unearthed an information source that could lead her to a key member in the White Fang, a source who only went by the name of Junior. The yellow and orange motorcycle(aptly named Bumblebee) skidded to a halt as she arrived at her destination. Energetic music and flashing strobe lights set the environment for the patrons of the club to dance in a rhythmic frenzy. As she glanced around the club, she saw her quarry speak briefly to a finely dressed man holding a walking stick. Steeling herself, she approached the unsuspecting bartender…


End file.
